


The wolf within me

by KiddyKD



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Werewolf, supernatrual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyKD/pseuds/KiddyKD
Summary: Beca needed a change and she needed it fast. That was how Barden University came into the picture. She didn't have a pack like most Lycanthropes, she was a true lone wolf and has been it for more than two thousand years. However, living a normal life wasn't easy when she had a hard time not ripping peoples throat out. Trigger warning: violence, adult content, language





	1. Prologue

Blood. The red blood was sinking down into the carpet of the old house. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as her breath became shallower by every second. Beca looked the girl dead in the eye as she slowly disappeared into the unknown, she closed her eyes for a brief moment before standing up. Beca looked at the lifeless girl on the floor, she couldn't have been more than twenty-five. Usually, Beca would dispose the body much quicker by eating everything or let the local police report it as an "animal kill". Beca let out a sigh as she looked down at her naked body, she let out yet another sigh this time more sad as she couldn't hear the girls heartbeat anymore.

However, she knew she wasn’t done with the girl. She needs to do one last thing before her animalistic self would be satisfied and with that, a loud crack was heard as Beca broke her back into hundreds of pieces. Another loud crack and her arms and legs were broken as well. Within a split second Beca’s whole body had been broken and twisted in a nonhuman like way, and a majestic grey wolf was now standing in the room. The wolf grabbed each side of the inside of the ribcage, it was like snapping a couple of matches. It sniffed the heart, before sinking it's long sharp teeth into it. The wolf let out a low growl as it's tasted the human heart. It's favourite meal. When it was done eating, it took no time before the wolf transformed into its human form. Beca stood leaning over the mutilated body, covered in blood: "Requiesce in pace." She said and stood upright again. She hated that she needed to do it, not necessarily the killing, but the killing and eating a human heart every now and then wasn't exactly something she enjoyed. Beca put on some spare clothes, which hung over the stool before she ran off into the woods. She needed a change and she needed it fast. That was how Barden University came into the picture. Beca didn't have a pack like most Lycanthropes, she was a true lone wolf and has been it for more than two thousand years

* * *

 **Writers note:** Please review this story, this is a re-upload. The story is getting bigger and better.

 **Dictionary:**  "Requiesce in pace." Latin for "rest in peace"


	2. Chapter I

The summer light made its way through the curtains hanging in front of the big window.

"Time to wake up sunshine," Mrs Beale said pulling the curtains to both sides of the window, letting the sunlight fully fill the room. Chloe Beale was laying in bed, she started to twist as the sunlight made its way to her red hair and continued its journey to her piercing light blue eyes.

"But mommy I don't wanna get up, I wanna sleep." She said in her ever so sweet voice. Mrs Beale let out a low chuckle as she watched her daughter pull her duvet up over her head.

"Well you are an adult, so if you wanna stay home and not go to school, that's up to you." Mrs Beale said. Chloe quickly sat up on the bed frowning an eyebrow. "Buuuuut." Chloe drew out the word, she knew something was coming, her mom would never let her stay home from school without there being consequences. Mrs Beale smiled at her sleepy daughter and said.

"But then you can't go out with Stacie and Aubrey tonight." Chloe let out an overdramatic sigh and started to get out of bed. There was no point in auguring about this. She knew her mother was right and it wasn't school she didn't like. Chloe was just not a morning person, which is why the vacation was much appreciated. It made it possible for Chloe to stay up late and sleep through all of the noons. She put her hair in a messy bun, threw on some pants and a hoodie. Chloe didn't have to do much to look beautiful, she was a natural beauty queen. Chloe was packing her backpack but stopped when she heard her phone buzz on the counter. She picked up the phone.

 

**One new text message.**

Aubrey: Morning Chlo, if you are even up :) Just wanted to let ya' know that I'm picking up Stacie now. Coming over to you afterwards

 

Chloe: Very funny -.- I'm just packing my bag and then I'll be ready.

 

Aubrey: Haha be ready sunshine.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes even though Aubrey couldn't see it. She walked down the stairs with her bag over one shoulder, she entered the kitchen and saw her mother and father talking about something. The stopped as they noticed Chloe in the room.

"Morning princess." Mr Beale smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. He looked at Mrs Beale and smiled. Chloe was happy to see her parents like this. "I'm leaving for work." Mr Beale announced after kissing Mrs Beales cheek.

"We eat at 7." Mrs Beale informed her husband before returning to make breakfast. Chloe walked towards her mother.

"Aubrey is picking me up at 8, classes start 8.30 so we will have plenty of time" Chloe grabbed some egg and bacon from the pan on the stove, she grabbed some juice from the fridge and sat down at the table in the kitchen. When her mother sat down in front of her, she asked.

"What was that about? You guys don't usually stop talking when I enter the room." She took a bite from her bacon, waiting for an answer. Her mother let out a sigh.

"He's just worried," Mrs Beale took a sip from her coffee, she looked up and saw Chloe was looking straight at her.

"There has been a few strange animals kills. Your father is looking into down at the station. However, the kills look nothing like a bear or a wolf." Mrs Beale went to the sink, beginning to clean the pan.

"I'll be careful mom, don't worry." When Mrs Beale looked over her shoulder, Chloe gave her a reassuring smile.

“Are you ready to go back to your dorm sweetie?” Mrs Beale asked her daughter. Chloe didn’t need the dorm since her parents lived close to campus, however, Chloe convinced them that only a dorm could provide the full college experience, as Chloe put it. She nodded at her mother with a mouth full of food. Mrs Beale smiled when they heard a loud car horn.

"That must be Aubrey and Stacie," Chloe said and waved to her mother as she exited the house. She smiled when she saw Stacie and Aubrey waiting in Aubrey's red car. Chloe sat down in the backseat of the car.

"Morning girls, it's so good to see you," Chloe said with a bubbly voice as she hugged both girls awkwardly from behind.

"Got coffee yet?" Stacie asked and lightly shook the coffee she was holding. Chloe's smile increased and she almost tore the coffee cup from Stacie's hands. Both Stacie and Aubrey busted into laughter as the saw their best friend taking a huge gulp from her coffee. Chloe wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said: "Omg, you two are lifesavers."

 

The three girls had been inseparable since kindergarten. They all went to the same elementary school, junior high and senior high. Now all three girls were starting their third year as Juniors of Barden University. When Aubrey pulled into the parking lot the three girls exited the car. Aubrey had to leave Stacie and Chloe by the car since she had a project with some classmates she needed to finish. As Aubrey walked away from the car, Chloe noticed Stacie was looking up and down Aubrey’s body. Stacie blushed when her eyes met Chloe's "What?" She asked.

"You should tell her," Chloe simply said, lightly bumping her elbow into Stacie's rips. She looked at Chloe with an empty look.

"I'm not even sure I can man myself up enough to ask her out," after a short break she spoke again.

"I mean, we have been best friends since kindergarten, isn't it weird then?" She looked at Chloe waiting for an answer. Chloe grabbed her bag and both girls started to walk towards their classroom. The walk from the parking lot to the hallway had never been so long for Stacie, Chloe had yet to answer her question outside, Stacie was about to let the thought wonder away then Chloe started to speak.

"Go for it." Was all she said. Stacie frowned an eyebrow and looked at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe laughed.

"Don't worry." She said.

"She's your best friend. She'll understand, whatever happens. You know Aubrey." Chloe smiled at Stacie, Stacie returned with an insecure smile. Chloe thought it was cute seeing Stacie so insecure, talking about feelings wasn't something she was comfortable with.

At first Stacie wouldn't acknowledge her feelings for the bossy blond but during the course of their teenage year, Stacie started to understand that her feeling for her best friend wouldn't just go away, which is why Stacie tried to have sex with so many guys, she wanted to give off the vibe that she didn't like girls. In reality, she was in love with one of her best friends. Aubrey Posen.

 

The first period was pretty boring for Stacie and Chloe, both girls were having math, which was never really interesting. Aubrey was in another classroom having English litterateur. Chloe saw Stacie was about to fall asleep so she decided to wake her up before their teacher noticed.

"Pssh. Wake up." She whispered, trying not to draw any attention to them. Stacie's green eyes fluttered opened and she looked annoyed at Chloe.

"What?" She hissed. Chloe just smiled at her, knowing she would figure out where they were sooner or later. "Oh." Was all that left Stacie's mouth.

"You are welcome," Chloe smiled.

"I'm going to take a pee. Be right back." She whispered to Stacie. Stacie just gave Chloe a nod.

 

Chloe exited the classroom quietly. When she was done in the restroom she washed her hands and fixed her hair. Once she entered the hallway she noticed her ex-boyfriend Tom standing in the hall with a couple of his friends. Chloe didn't want anything to do with him after he cheated on her a few months back. However Tom didn't see it that way, he didn't understand why Chloe didn't want to have any contact with him. She hoped she could slip past the boys, but she wasn't so lucky. Tom had already noticed her.

"Hey, babe." He yelled, Chloe, ignored him and continued to walk towards her lecture. She was stopped in her tracks when Tom grabbed her arm.

"What." She said cold and angry. With a loud bang, Tom, with all his friends staring at them, pushed Chloe up against the lockers.

"You know I don't like it when you talk to me like that." He hissed. Chloe started to twist in his grip, only to have it tightened. She spat at him, hitting him right on his nose and cheek. With a fast smack, Tom's hand made contact with Chloe's cheek.

"Let go of me, Tom." She cried out, the only response she got was all the boys laughing.

 

"Let go of her asshole." The boys went quiet in search of the voice. They burst into a peal of even higher laughter when the saw it was a 5'2 woman in a leather jacket and long brown hair who had yelled at them. The mysterious girl walked in an almost march-like walk towards the group of boys.

"I said: Let her go." She said in a stern tone. Tom finally let go of Chloe who slid down the lockers and onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chin.

"What did you say midget?" He laughed.

"You heard me, asshole." She was now standing in front of the boys.

"What are you gonna do huh." He laughed looking around earning laughter from the rest of the guys.

"Oh, you don't wanna know." She simply said. Tom put his hands up in surrender.

"Uhhhh I'm so scared." The girl's fist made contact with Tom's chest sending him flying to the ground. Tom coughed trying to get out the words.

"Get her." He said. One of the boys ran toward the girl only to be thrown over her back and into the locker beside them, earning a groan in pain.

"Irrumator." The girl said before landing a perfect spin kick to the boy's jaw knocking him out. Beca got back on her feet in time to punch a boy who was running towards her, he landed hard on the floor.

“Buh." She smirked as the last boy ran away. Chloe finally looked up from her knees and was met with dark blue midnight coloured eyes.

"You okay?" The girl asked concerned. She held her hand out for Chloe to take and Chloe didn't hesitate to grab the offered hand. Once the girl had helped Chloe to her feet she felt a hit to the side of her head. However, the hit didn't affect her as Tom had hoped.

"That was a bad choice, my friend." The girl said looking angry at Tom, who had hoped the girl would be on the floor by now. Instead, he was being grabbed in a tight chokehold.

"How about we teach you some manner puer?" She barked as she escorted him outside never letting go of her hold. Once they were outside she let go of Tom but only to throw a blow to his jaw.

"That's no way to treat a woman now is it." She stretched her neck.

"Fuck you!" Tom yelled and charged towards the girl. She moved effortlessly out of Tom path of projective causing him to tumble to the ground. She grabbed him by the collar making him stand up.

"You need to learn how to behave my boy." She was having far too much fun with teasing the young boy. From the hallway Chloe could see the whole scene unfold, she grabbed her phone and texted Stacie and Aubrey.

 

**One new text message.**

Chloe: Girls quickly, come to the hallway in front of B3. Tom is getting his ass kick by a girl!

 

Stacie: What! I wanted to do that!

 

Aubrey: Tom? Ex-crazy-Tom? I'm coming!

 

Aubrey and Stacie got to Chloe just in time to see Tom getting a knee to his stomach.

"Bitch." He coughed weakly.

"What? What did you say?" She leaned down mocking Tom.

"Bitch." He tried saying louder.

"Look at me." She yelled, but Tom didn't obey. She failed to notice Tom had his knife in his hand when she grabbed his arm the knife came flying through the air cutting the girl's cheek. She felt the blood starting to run down her neck.

"Huh bitch. Seems like you can't fight with the big boys!" He spat the ground letting some of the blood he had in his mouth out. The girl wiped her cheek only to have more blood coming. Tom's smirk disappeared faster than a racing car when he saw the girl just stood there, unaffected from the knife cut.

"This is my favourite jacket, filius canis." She said looking at the pool of blood forming on her jacket. She took off her jacket throwing it to the grass. She slowly walked towards Tom, however, he was quick to turn around and run for his life. Beca turned around to pick up her jacket and mumbled.

"Cuculus."

 

The girl walked back into the hallway, she saw two friends, a blond and a brunette had joined the redhead.

"You okay?" She asked trying to get an answer for the second time.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." The redhead said.

"You are bleeding," Aubrey said with scared eyes, the girl tapped her cheek looking at the blood.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it later." She smiled. She turned her attention back to the redhead.

"Did he hurt you more than the smack he gave you?" This question caused Stacie to speak up.

"Wait. He hurt you?" Chloe just nodded and caressed her cheek. Chloe looked at her saviour again to answer her question.

"No, he didn't." She forced a smile onto her face. The mysterious girl nodded turning around and started to walk away but was stopped by Chloe's voice in the background.

"What's your name?" She asked.

 

"Beca. Beca Mitchel."

 

Stacie and Aubrey took Chloe back to their apartment close to campus.

"I can't believe him, like what the fuck. Why would he lay his hands on you?!" A very frustrated Aubrey yelled after the encounter with Tom. Chloe and Stacie started to chuckle when they saw Aubrey getting more and madder as she paced back and forth in the small room. She spun around hearing the two girls giggle on the bed. She couldn't believe, Tom hit Chloe and here they are just an hour later laughing on the bed. "Girls, this is serious, how can you just laugh? Ain't you afraid he's gonna hit you again?!" She snapped at the girls. Stacie gave Aubrey an apologetic look, both Chloe and Stacie knew Aubrey just wanted to protect her best friend, but they couldn't help but smile when they saw Aubrey being so protective. Chloe met Tom during her freshman year at Barden and Chloe fell quickly for the charming football player, who hoped he could make it to the NFL one day. Tom was a good boyfriend. At least in the beginning. He would buy her flowers, walk her to her classes and pick her up again. He'd wrap his arm around her during lunch and kiss her temple and everyone could see how Chloe was just melting under his touch. Their relationship took a turn for the worse when Tom tried having sex with Chloe after they have been together for a few months.

 

_Chloe was walking down the stairs when she noticed Tom coming closer._

_"God he's hot." She mumbled to herself. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand when it came into range. Tom turned around to see, who had grabbed his hand, when he noticed it was his lovely girlfriend he spoke._

_"Hey, sexy." A smirk came crawling to his lips. His hands found the way to Chloe's waist, he gave it a small squeeze. Chloe smiled as she looked at him. She caught a glimpse of his lips as they moved closer to hers. When their lips connected it was like galaxies colliding and Chloe loved every second of it. She snaked her arms around his muscular neck as he pulled her closer. "Wanna find a room?" He whispered seductively and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Chloe felt the anxiety enter her body as she became more locked in his tight grip. She placed a hand on his chest and pulled away from the kiss._

_"Tom," she didn't have time to say anymore before he lifted her from the floor and was already carrying Chloe towards a bedroom._

_"Tom, stop." She said with a shaky voice. Tom didn't listen to her, he placed her down on the bed and started to kiss her neck as his hands roamed her body. She couldn't help but let out a moan, she knew Tom wanted sex but she just wasn't ready yet. Everything was happening a bit too fast for Chloe's liking._

_"Babe stop, you're drunk." She felt guilty when her body lost the fight to the pleasure of having Tom's hands all over her body. His hand slipped under Chloe's thigh and closer to her core, he felt the heat radiating from her centre._

_"Mmmm baby you are so wet for me, you are enjoying this ain't you?" He stated before going back to kissing her neck. A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek as she felt Tom's hands teasing her folds. Tom looked at her when she sniffed._

_"What you don't like it?" He said mockingly, she shook her head fast. All of a sudden Chloe felt a sharp pain shoot through her cheek._

_"Too bad," Tom informed Chloe. She knew what was about to happen, she knew Tom would rape her and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She thought all hope was lost when the door to the bedroom opened. Tom snapped away from Chloe to see who had the guts to interrupt him when everyone at the party knew he was gonna fuck, Chloe. His eyes met some crystal green orbs of anger._

_"What the fuck are you doing? Get your filthy hands away from her." A very angry Aubrey yelled. Some yelling had been exchanged in the bedroom but after Aubrey threatened to call the cops he stormed out of the bedroom. Aubrey practically flew over to the bed, where her best friend laid with a half-torn-dress covering her silky smooth skin. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her tightly once she sat up. All the tears started to fall from Chloe's light blue eyes as she felt Aubrey embrace her._

_"I - I - I didn't know." Chloe sobbed. After 30 minutes Aubrey had calmed Chloe down and the two girls decided to head home for the night._

 

It took Chloe a few days to break up with Tom, which he didn't take lightly. Tom had tried to make Chloe Bardens biggest fool and slut but the whole school had taken Chloe's side, except for a few of Tom's friends.

 

Chloe went quiet in the room, Aubrey waved her hand in front of Chloe's eyes who had sunk into Stacie's side. "What- What?" Chloe asked looking at Aubrey's hand in front of her.

"You just kinda zoomed out," Stacie stated. Both Aubrey and Stacie knew what Chloe was thinking and didn't want to dig into the past even more. Chloe knew she had to take Tom more serious but after two years of his smart mouth, the redhead couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the boy, he should really just move on in Chloe's opinion. After discussing Tom for a bit, Stacie landed on a question.

"But who was that girl?" Chloe looked at her and so did Aubrey.

"Your saviour," Stacie added trying to get Chloe to tell her more about the hot mysterious girl.

"I know whom you are talking about," Chloe giggled. "But I don't know any more than you two, her name is Beca and she's an absolute badass." Chloe felt the heat creeping into her cheeks as she talked about the girl she met earlier.

“Oh and don't forget how hot she is." Stacie winked. "Well, she's differently hot," Chloe mumbled under her breath.

 

Darkness quickly came as the sun disappeared over the horizon, the forest filled with silence as the night came. Beca looked at her watch, almost midnight. For the months she had been in the area she hadn't been able to locate a safe place to turn. With every second midnight came closer. Beca felt her bones aching in her body and without a second thought, her back snapped and a cry of pain removed the silence from the forest. She slammed her hand into the nearest tree with such force that it left a hole in the tree's trunk. Beca let out another cry as her legs broke underneath her. She screamed in pain as she ran her fingers through the dirty forest floor. She collapsed and fell to the mossy ground, tears were streaming down her face as she continued to scream in agony. Stars were forming before her eyes, her fingers broke and her jaw dislocated itself. Fur was starting to grow on her body.

"RUN!" She screamed into the darkness trying to warn anyone who might be unfortunate to be in the area.

 

The next morning Beca woke up naked with a deer, which was torn in multiple pieces.

"Thank god." Beca whispered if a deer was the only thing she had killed it was a successful night. She walked towards a small abandoned hut, which functioned as a safe house. A few shirts, shoes and pants were lying on the floor for Beca to wear. She needed to find some water so she could clean off the dirt. Beca bent down, picking up some soil and sniffed it. She looked at the sky and started running, within minutes she came upon a lake. Beca let out a laugh as she dived into the lake resurfacing a few feet further out. She splashed some water on her face and tilted backwards, floating on her back. She was enjoying life. Every muscle in her body relaxed after a tough night, she listened to the birds singing, the wind blowing peacefully, and the feeling of the water touching her body was absolutely amazing. It was no more than 6 in the morning and Beca was about to start her new life. A student at Barden University. It had been decades since Beca tried living somewhat of a normal life. With all the money she had, she didn't have to live in a dorm, however, she was dedicated to making her new lifestyle work. Beca still decided that the hut could function as a hideout for her, whenever she needed some alone time. It was located in the middle of nowhere in the forest close to Barden. Beca exited the water and shook her body, blow-drying it almost as a dog would. She put on some black skinny jeans and a dark purple plaid shirt, she ran her slim fingers through her hair as she walked towards the school. Beca felt a bit lost with so many people around her, she tried locating something familiar. Her nose caught a scent, which she was certain she had smelled before, however, a blond girl holding a clipboard stopped Beca in her track.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" She asked Beca. Beca frowned an eyebrow before speaking. “Yeah, I’m looking for my dorm? I’m Beca Mitchell.” The girl ran her finger over the clipboard and stopped when she found Beca’s name. The girl looked at Beca handing her the dorm key and smiled.

“You are very lucky, you are staying with Chloe Beale, and she’s such a sweetheart.” Beca knew exactly whom the girl was talking about. Beca walked past the blond girl trying to pick up the scent again.

“I haven’t told you the rules or where your dorm is located.” The girl yelled after Beca, lifting her clipboard in frustration.

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Beca yelled back.

 

Beca followed the scent through campus until l she came to a door where the scent was strongest. Beca looked at the door, 103 it read. She looked at her key: 103. Beca stretched her neck and back before entering the room. The room was empty, not to Beca's surprise, she hadn't heard a heartbeat other than outside. Two beds were in the room, along with two desks and closets. One bed was made, two pillows and a blanket was thrown on the bed. Beca looked at the desk, it was a total mess. Books and notes took up all the space. Beca couldn't help but chuckle knowing this mess belonged to the redhead. Beca went out to buy the necessary things she needed. A pillow, blanket, backpack, more clothes and various school stuff.

 

"Stacie, who is my new roommate?" Chloe asked jumping up and down, with her bubbly personality it wasn't very fun being Chloe Beale and not having a roommate. Stacie just shook her head, of course, she didn't have any clue to who Chloe's new roommate was. She just hoped for the person, that they didn't have a problem with personal boundaries or anything like that because Chloe was the first to invade that so-called personal space. When Chloe found out she had a new roommate, she didn't think about class anymore, she just wanted to get out and meet this new person. The bell rang and Chloe quickly grabbed her stuff before walking towards her dorm.

 

Beca sat on her newly made bed, she let out a satisfying sigh as she looked at her side of the room. She opened her computer, which she had also just bought. She just finished downloading a mixing program, making it possible for her to work with music. The only thing that made Beca feel alive. She had been doing mixes for so many years now. She took the headphones on and started playing on the keyboard beside her. She was almost in a trance but the sound of the door handle being pushed down ripped her out of her little world. The door opened and Beca was now, once again, face to face with the gorgeous redhead.

 

"Beca," Chloe said, it almost came out as a whisper.

 

Chloe slowly walked into the room, her bag was sliding down her shoulder. She grabbed the strap letting the bag slide into her hand as she placed it on her bed. Chloe sat down on her bed and just looked at Beca, everything was happening as if in slow motion. Chloe couldn't wrap her mind about the fact that Beca, her saviour, was once again right in front of her. Chloe knew that Beca had to be new to Barden, otherwise she would already have a dorm assigned to her. 

Beca could hear Chloe's heartbeat was beating faster than normal. It almost felt like an earthquake when she listened intensely to someone's heartbeat, especially being this close to him or her. The sound vibrated all the way from her ears to the tip of her toes. She could feel every beat through the hardwood floor. Beca let out a chuckle, having such a beautiful girl almost trembling in front of her. Chloe let out a shaky breath.

"You are my roommate?" She asked. Chloe was always talking whenever she had the chance, yet there was something about the short brunette that made Chloe lose her words. 

"Naah, I just decided to unpack all my stuff in this room," Beca smirked. Chloe giggled looking up at Beca, she couldn't help but notice Beca's dark blue eyes. It looked like the eyes could hold all of the answers to the big mysteries of the world. Chloe looked back down at her hands.

"Thanks." She slowly said.

"For what?" Beca asked frowning an eyebrow.

"For yesterday." She answered. Beca just looked at Chloe smiling in response. 

She notices how Chloe's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Beca's mind started to wander into unknown territory, but as Chloe spoke up she was pulled out off her daydreaming. 

"You stomach."

"My what?" Beca asked.

"Your stomach," Chloe said pointing at Beca's stomach. "You hungry?" She asked. Beca wasn't hungry, she had eaten a deer as a midnight snack.

“No, I must have eaten something bad yesterday." She informed Chloe. 

Beca put her hand to her mouth,

"I'll be right back." She mumbled to Chloe before running down the hall towards the toilets. Once inside a booth, Beca fell to her knees before emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl. Being a hungry Lycanthrope isn't always easy, being hungry and eating a whole deer before throwing it up because your human intestines can't deal with the raw meat and blood wasn't exactly what you would call a nice morning. Chloe was left back at the dorm, wondering what happened to Beca, one minute she was fine and the next she was out the door with her hand in front of her mouth. Maybe because she had just eaten something bad, however she didn't look sick to Chloe. Perhaps she was pregnant. After thirty minutes Chloe started to worry about her new roommate. She tapped her fingers against her thigh, this girl was a mystery to her. She got up and started pacing back and forth in her dorm. She looked at her phone 9.34 it read, 26 minutes till Chloe's next class started. The redhead walked over to the window looking down at the yard in the centre of the dorm. A huge tree was giving a few students shade from the early sun. Chloe's lips curved upwards into a smile, there was something peaceful about seeing everyone's morning routine. 

 

Another 10 minutes went by quickly and it differently didn't help Chloe's carrying-self. She let out a sigh and started to walk towards the door. She pulled down the handle and opened the door towards herself, Chloe looked down the hall but Beca was nowhere to be seen. Chloe figured she must have run to the bathroom, so that was where Chloe was headed. 

The bathroom door let out a loud squeal making Chloe jump a bit backwards. She called out Beca's name, but the only thing Chloe could hear was her own voice being thrown across the bathroom. She stood still for a few seconds, hoping one of the stalls would make a noise, but unlike she expected, she didn’t hear a sound. 

Now Chloe was starting to get nervous. She couldn't find the small brunette anywhere. Chloe turned around and started to walk back to her dorm, wanting to prepare herself for the next class. As she turned the last corner as she saw a familiar brunette enter their dorm.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled after her, trying to get her attention. Beca snapped her head back when she heard a recognizable voice was calling her name, she quickly enters the room locking the door behind her, trying to buy a few extra seconds before the redhead would enter. Chloe frowned an eyebrow when she saw Beca close the door behind her. Chloe's feet were carrying her faster down the hall towards the dorm. Once she reached the door, she took a deep breath and pulled down the handle. Locked.

“Great.” Chloe thought to her self. She reached her hands in her back pockets to find her key. No luck in either of them, finally she finds the key in her front pocket. The redhead separated the dorm key from the rest of the keys. She looked at the keyhole as she put the key in, unlocking the door. Chloe pulled down the handle opening the door. However, what she saw would stun her. The small room was empty, no Beca in sight. Chloe entered the room, she looked around to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but that was not the case. 

 

**One new text message:**

Chloe: Guys something weird just happened…

 

Aubrey: You okay?

 

Chloe: Yeah, I just… Just come to my dorm

 

Stacie: I swear to god if it's Tom I'm killing him… Not a joke...

 

Aubrey: We know Stace

 

Chloe: Awwwwe Stacie : ) Love you, just come over. It's not Tom

 

Stacie put her phone back in her pocket and looked over at Aubrey who was sitting a few feet away with her head buried in a book at the end of a table in the library. Aubrey looked up feeling someone staring at her, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. She smiled when her eyes met Stacie's. Both girls knew they had to leave for Chloe's dorm. Stacie couldn't help but shoot Aubrey a smirk, Aubrey quickly shot her gaze down when she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Before she knew it she felt a tap on her left shoulder. Stacie made a gesture for them to get moving, Chloe still wanted to see them before the next class. The two girls started walking towards Chloe's dorm.

 

When Stacie and Aubrey reached Chloe's dorm they knocked on the door, Chloe heard them straight away and opened the door for them. Both girls sat down on Chloe's bed and Chloe took her office chair. 

"Something strange just happened," Chloe informed the girls again, rubbing her hands together. She told them about Beca being her new roommate and how she all of a sudden got ill and ran away, and how she was gone again when Chloe entered the dorm right after her.

"So, what you are saying is that this girl was in this dorm, two seconds before you?" Aubrey said trying to get things to add up. Chloe nodded in response. The girls couldn't come up with a logical reason for Beca's disappearing. Stacie’s alarm went off, she peaked at her phone before letting out a low sigh.

“Time for a very boring history lesson.” She said looking at her friends. Both Aubrey and Chloe laughed at Stacie’s little outburst.

“Don’t worry, I’ll suffer with you.” Chloe just smiled. 

 

As the girls entered the classroom they noticed Beca sitting in the back of the class looking very pale. Her eyes didn’t have the same natural glow as they normally had and it looked like she had a hard time controlling her breathing, her foot was tapping the floor and her thumps were drumming on the table. Chloe was about to approach the small girl but was stopped by Aubrey whispering something to her.

“leave her Chlo, she doesn’t look like she wanna talk.” Stacie gave her a small smile agreeing with Aubrey. They found an empty table in front of the class. As the three girls sat down, Chloe looked back at Beca, seeing that she was still looking out the window.

“Alright, class.” Everyone was looking up at the teacher as he started talking beside Beca.

“Today we will be talking about the Civil War.” He announced as most of the class let out a long sigh.

“So, the battle at Gettysburg,” He started.

“It was the bloodiest battle of the Civil War. Can anyone tell me how many died during that battle?” The class looked baffled at his question.

“Come on, anyone, just take a guess.” He looked around the classroom, looking her anyone who wasn’t paying attention to class. His eyes landed on Beca.

“You.” He said. When the girl didn’t react he looked down at his paper, before looking back at her.

“Ms Mitchell.” He said and Beca looked up, noticing how the whole class was staring at her.

“What?” She asked. He gave her a small smile when he asked the questing again. A few boys started to chuckle at the conversation between Beca and the teacher. “How many died during the battle of Gettysburg.” He said. Beca looked at him with her almost lifeless eyes. “7.550” She simply said and looked out of the window again. The whole class fell silent and the teacher looked stunned at her precise answer.

“3.150 killed for the Union side and 4.400 for the confederation.” Everyone was looking at Beca.

“That’s wrong.” He said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

“The total number of people killed is 45.515.” He said. Before he could continue, Beca spoke again.

“That’s taking the wounded and missing soldiers into account.” She said never looking away from the window. “We can’t be certain that they died during the battle, now can we? 3.150 killed, 14.500 wounded and 5.165 missing for the Union.” Beca huffed before she continued.

“And 4.400 killed, 12.950 wounded and 5.350 missing for the Confederation.” The conversation between Beca and her teacher got more heated by the minute. Beca could see how her calmness frustrated the teacher and he started to become angry with his student, who dared to question his knowledge. After a short break between the man and Beca, the teacher was about to speak when Beca stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder as he walked towards the exit.

“Where do you think you are going Ms Mitchell?” He asked.

“I need to be somewhere.” She smirked as she continued to walk through the classroom.

“Ms Mitchell you are not going anywhere unless you walk to the dean's office.” Beca turned around once she reached the door. She smirked before speaking. “You, my good man, you’ve mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck!” Beca could hear the class started to whisper and a few chuckled, as she left through the door.

 

** Dictionary: **

"Irrumator" Latin for “bastard”

“Puer” Latin for “boy”

“Filius canis” Latin for “Son of a bitch” (or literally “son of a dog”)

 

 

 


	3. Chapter II

A month had pasted since Beca moved to Barden, the four girls had gotten closer, and however, Aubrey still thought Beca was rude and annoying. This morning, Beca decided to go to the forest to find something to eat.

 

The forest was full of life in the late summer. The leaves of the trees were a beautiful green colour and with the dark brown trunk, it almost looked magical. The birds were singing in the cleanest tone and a couple of whitetail deer were eaten the dark green grass under a majestic oak tree.

Beca could feel how her teeth started to hurt when she looked at the two deer, she took a sharp breath as her eyes began to flicker between her dark blue eyes and a yellowish-gold colour.    

 

Beca knelt down as she slowly made her way closer to the deer. Beca was close to her pray by now, but suddenly stopped when she felt her foot was resting on a branch lying on the ground.

She took a step back before lifting her shirt over her head.

“No need to rip perfectly good clothes.” She thought to herself.

Beca’s eyes were now completely yellow, as she got closer to the deer by the second. She let out a deep low growl as she listened to one of the deer’s heartbeat. Beca’s body started to ache.

She hid behind a large trunk from a fallen tree and once she emerged again she was in her wolf-form.

Beca leaned backwards before taking a huge leap forward towards the deer she decided would be her lunch.

The deer let out a sharp scream as the claws dug into it’s back. The sharp white teeth quickly sank into the neck of the deer.

The sweet taste of blood made Beca grip the deer tighter. She started to rip the flesh with her claws as she took a huge bite from the deer’s neck. By this time, the deer was laying on the ground as it continued to struggle in Beca’s tight grip. Soon the deer would lay still.

 

Once Beca was done eating, she transformed back to her human form as she stood back up. The naked girl knelt beside the dead deer. She placed a hand on the corpse before speaking.

"Requiesce in pace."

 

The deer was beautiful and Beca always appreciated wildlife and nature. Her mind started to wander away from the present to a more peaceful place. However, she was soon pulled back to reality by shouting in the distance.

She jerked her head towards the voices before listening carefully.

“I think a heard something.” A man said.

“Come on, this way.”

The voices were getting louder. Beca shook her head before she walked back to her clothes, which were lying in the damped grass. She wiped the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand when she started to walk away. The voices were still getting louder. They were coming her way. Beca’s curiosity got the better of her and she turned around again. She leaned her slim body up against a tree, narrowing her eyes as she caught a glimpse of four police officers walking towards the dead deer.

One of the officers knelt beside the deer.

“It was killed recently. The heart is gone, just like the other deer.” He said.

Beca could see his dark brown hair. She took a sniff of air, she recognised the small.

“Chloe.” She let out a breath.

“It doesn’t look like hunters killed it, Mr Beale.” One of the men said.

“I know.” Mr Beale simply said.

“It doesn’t even look like an animal.”

Mr Beale stood upright again and looked around, Beca hid behind the tree before he could see her.

“Only a monster could do something like this.” One of the officers laughed nervously.

 

Beca dug her head as the started to walk back towards campus. Soon she found herself sitting in bed with a book in her hands. “Creatures of old times” it read on the cover. Beca blew lightly on the front of the old brown book, letting some dust make its way to the floor. She let her finger glide over the list of chapters stopping when she found what she was looking for “blood rage”. Beca took a deep breath before she opened the book on the right page, she sighed as she started to read.

 

_Blood rage. Not only appearing in lycanthropes, but vampires and skin-walkers can also be driving into a blood rage. Blood rage is when the host can’t control its demonic instinct and is driving into a killing spree with the host having little to no control over this state._

 

Beca’s eyes continued to flicker down the page, she flipped the page and let her eyes yet again take her deeper into the book.

 

_Reason for blood rage in lycanthropes._

_Reason one: a newly created lycanthrope or a so-called newborn can have a hard time_ _controlling the rage, this, however, will fade over time._

_Reason two: Greif. A lycanthrope grieving can be driving into a blood rage._

 

Beca sighed yet again. None of this was helping her. She wasn’t a newborn, she was more than two thousand years old for Christ sake and she was definitely not grieving.

 

_Reason three: An Alpha can go into blood rage if a pack member is hurting or got killed without the Alphas knowledge. The demonic side is taking over, wanting revenge._

 

All of a sudden she snapped her head towards the ceiling, the beast inside was ready to tear the whole campus to pieces. Beca's eyes started watering, she could feel the rage, the anxiety and the fear boiling right below the surface. Beca closed her eyes and it was only a whisper she managed to get out.

 

“Emily.”

 

Chloe and Aubrey were sitting on the grass under a large tree, both girls making light banter as the enjoyed the warmth radiation from the sun. It was a beautiful day, neither of the girls could deny that. Chloe's phone started ringing, she picked up and Aubrey could easily make out the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Mr Beale. He didn't usually call while he worked so Aubrey frowned her brows at Chloe, wondering if everything was okay. Chloe nodded at Aubrey letting her know that it was just her dad being all worried about his daughter's safety. She hung up the phone as she and Aubrey continued their banter.

 

“So are you coming to the party?” Chloe asked looking at Aubrey. She took a bite from her sandwich before she looked up at Chloe.

“I guess so.” She said slowly drawing out the words.

“Stacie is coming.” She informed Aubrey slightly poking her with her elbow. Aubrey raised an eyebrow, lightly shoving Chloe. Both girls started to giggle. Chloe hummed in approval as a breeze of wind blow across the yard.

 

“So hot mysterious girl just came back from the woods.” Stacie said as she sat down next to Aubrey.

“From the woods?” Aubrey asked. Stacie nodded putting her hand on Aubrey’s thigh, making her blush in the process.

Stacie mumbled her answer, nodding her head as she wrapped her fingers around Aubrey’s hand taking a bite from her sandwich.

“She looked so shocked and confused, she almost ran towards her dorm.” Stacie informed the two girls. The girls started discussing what might have happened to back, that made her look so shocked, almost scared. Chloe got up from the grass and looked around, she started walking towards her and Beca’s dorm. 

“Where are you going?” Aubrey yelled.

“I’m going to find Beca.” She yelled back never stopping in her track.

 

Chloe was about to open the door but stopped when she heard shouting coming from the other side of the door.

“Es mundus excrementi!” There was a short break before the shouting began again.

“I swear to God Luke, if anything happened to her, you're a dead man!”

Chloe could hear the anger and confusion in Beca’s voice. Beca knew very well that Chloe was on the other side of the door. 

Chloe let her fingers linger on the doorframe before giving it a soft knock. 

The door opened, revealing a Beca with bloodshot eyes and bloody hands. Chloe could see Beca’s side of the room and it was completely smashed with clothes, books and other miscellaneous thrown on the ground. All she could do was look at Beca, her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something.

 

“Wha- what happened?” She managed to stutter. Chloe moved past Beca and into the room, her eyes scanned the room trying to make sense of what happened. Chloe turned back towards Beca, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing... I... Nothing.” She said never looking up at Chloe. 

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder causing the brunette to jump at the touch.  

“This." She started pointing around the room.

"This isn't someone who is okay, not even remotely close to being okay!" Chloe said, looking back at Beca. 

Chloe could visibly see Beca taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, scared to open them knowing they be bright yellow. Chloe placed a hand on Beca's shoulder, encouraging her to look at her. However, Beca's eyes remained closed for a couple more seconds before her dark blue eyes fluttered open. 

Soon Aubrey and Stacie joined Beca and Chloe in the dorm. No one said anything, as all three girls figured Beca needed some time to process everything. She and Chloe sat down on Chloe bed, while Stacie and Aubrey started to clean the mess Beca made. 

 

"So I heard you on the phone, is everything okay?" Chloe asked slowly caressing Beca's back.

Beca slowly looked at Chloe with an unreadable expression on her face. It was almost like all of her energy was sucked out of her. Chloe had never seen a person have such a dead and unemotional glow to their eyes. After a couple of minutes of Beca not answering Chloe, Aubrey turned around. Almost angrily asking Beca was her deal was. Beca simply looked at Aubrey. Stacie mentions to Aubrey to let it slide when Beca suddenly spoke.

"I shot everybody out, don't take it personally. It's just easier." She stood up and started to help Aubrey and Stacie clean the last of her side of the room. 

"That must be lonely." Chloe said with a sad tone to her voice.

 

Beca dropped down into her chair as they were almost done with cleaning the room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more, letting her mind wander to distant memories. 

 

_Beca was running along the forest trail. It was a quiet night and she needed some time away from the busy roads of the city._

_The feeling of damped grass under her feet was the best feeling she knew, there was nothing better than running barefooted in the forest, to feel everything beneath her feet. Nothing could compare to this._

_She ran to the top of a cliff, overlooking parts of the forest. Beca looked towards the sky and admired the twinkling stars. She sat down on the edge of the cliff, supporting one of her feet’s on a stone sticking out from the cliffside. Her eyes scanned the landscape only stopping when she saw a campsite a couple of miles away. She couldn’t help but smile when she thought of a family relaxing on a vacation or a couple being out on a romantic getaway._

_However, she could soon smell something she hasn’t smelled in a long time. A werewolf. She tried locating the other wolf, but with no luck. The forest was dense and the mysterious wolf sent was all over the place._

_She had almost given up when she heard rapid heartbeats._

_Beca made her way to the campsite only to spot a werewolf standing in front of the tent. She knew she needed to do something if she didn’t want the campers to become a midnight snack for a hungry wolf._

_The wolf was about to attack the tent but was stopped by Beca’s voice. She quickly made her way between the wolf and the tent._

_Beca could hear mumbles coming from the couple in the tent. Beca assured them to stay in the safety of the tent, and that she was a wildlife warden and would handle the situation._

_“You don’t wanna do this.” Beca said in a firm tone._

_The wolf growled and walked back and forth in front of Beca and the tent. With its red eyes, Beca knew right away that it was a newborn._

_The wind was rushing between them. Leaves and dirt was thrown around the ground. Beca knew she needed to get the wolf away from the tent, she couldn’t let a slip up happen this close to town, so she took of running. As Beca thought the wolf followed her, she managed to dodge the wolfs sharp claws as it tried to grab a hold of her from behind. She stopped running when she knew they were far enough away from the campers._

_Having zero control over its animalistic side, it leapt towards Beca. Beca stood her ground, she knew very well that a newborn couldn’t do much damage to her. When the wolf was inches away from her face, she stepped back letting her eyes change colour, as she threw the wolf to the ground._

_“You don’t wanna do this.” Beca said again._

_However the wolf didn’t listen, it tried to attack Beca again. She tried to get out of the way, but she wasn’t fast enough. The Wolf claws dug into Beca’s shoulder, leaving her to cry out in pain. It went into another attack but stopped in its track when it saw Beca’s yellow eyes. Something in the beast changed, and Beca knew why._

_The wolf laid down on the forest floor. It started whimpering when Beca walked towards it._

_“I’m not going to hurt you.” She said in a comforting voice._

_The wolf changed back into its human form and a beautiful young lady now laid in front of Beca._

_“What’s your name dear?” Beca asked offering the girl a hand._

_The woman slowly looked up at Beca. She looked so vulnerable to Beca, and she understood why. The girl was scared, alone and without a pack._

_“My name is Emily. Please help me.” The girl managed to stutter._

 

Beca was pulled out of her memory when she heard Stacie's voice.

 

“Earth to Beca, hallo.” She said waving her hand in front of Beca’s face.

 

The girls finished cleaning the rest of the room. Aubrey and Stacie said their goodbyes and left Chloe and Beca alone in their dorm.

Beca sighed as she went to look out the window. Chloe couldn’t help but notice how vulnerable Beca looked, her eyes still had dark circles around them. It almost looked like she was mourning someone.

 

“You look like hell Becs.” Chloe stated in her sweet voice. Beca looked back at Chloe coming closer.

 

“Well, it feels like I’ve been to hell and back.” She almost laughed. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and Chloe noticed right away and pulled Beca into a tight hug. She knew Beca wasn’t much of a hugger, but she just couldn’t help herself. She wondered when Beca would push her away, but it didn’t happen. Instead, she started to cry on Chloe's shoulder, something that completely shocked her. No one had ever seen Beca Mitchell cry, she was the true badass of Barden, and here she was, crying on Chloe's shoulder. She didn’t know have to handle a crying Beca, so she started to whisper comforting words into her ear.

Beca somehow felt safe with Chloe. She felt that it was okay to let her guards down. She knew that Chloe Beale would be the death of her, but right now she couldn’t care less.

Chloe somehow managed to get into Beca Mitchell heart, and she didn’t understand how or why.

 

“You will be okay.” Chloe said as she let go of Beca.

Beca sighed instantly missing the warmth and touch of Chloe. She looked up at the taller girl, tears still in her eyes. She managed to give Chloe a small smile as she saw her bright blue eyes. Chloe sent a small smile back to Beca.

 

“I don’t think I can stay here anymore.” Beca had to force the words out, she didn’t want to disappoint Chloe. All she wanted was to see Chloe smile and those happy eyes. 

 

“I won’t leave the school, I just need a place for myself. I… I don’t know. I just need to think.” She added.

 

All Chloe could do was stand there and watch as Beca packed her bag.

As she was about the exit through the door, she felt Chloe grab her arm. The two of them stood completely paralyzed, it was like time stood still. Beca could see that Chloe was about to cry. Beca knew that Chloe didn’t want her to leave, but she needed to. It would be too dangerous for Chloe if she stayed.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Beca whispered.

 

Beca exited the door, leaving Chloe in tears.

 

Beca rushed as fast as she could through college, she brushed pasted Aubrey and Stacie on the way, without even acknowledging them. Both girls shared a look before calling out Beca's name. She didn’t react to their calling she just kept walking. Soon they lost sight of her.

 

Chloe sat on her bed crying. She heard a soft knock on the door. She wiped her eyes before standing. Chloe opened the door and was met with two pairs of worrying eyes. She tried to talk but couldn’t get the words out. She just shook her head and pulled both Aubrey and Stacie into a hug.

 

The girls sat in silence. Chloe had explained how Beca needed space and was apparently going to buy a house in the neighbourhood.

Suddenly Stacie shot up, encouraged the two other girls to get ready for the party later that evening. As she so finely put it, they needed to get hammered.

Both Aubrey and Chloe laughed. Seeing Stacie being so enthusiastic and happy just made them smile. She loved partying where there was always an opportunity to get drunk and flirt with someone.

 

“I’m not going.” Aubrey stated. She wasn’t big on parting like Chloe and especially Stacie. Aubrey would much rather stay at home, pour a cup of coffee and read a book. However, this time Stacie wouldn’t let Aubrey get away with it.

 

“You are going, and I’m not taking no for an answer.” Stacie smiled. Aubrey just rolled her eyes and tried to make arguments that she couldn’t go, but Stacie was stubborn and when Chloe sided with Stacie, giving Aubrey her puppy eyes, she just couldn’t say no.

Chloe pulled Aubrey into a hug and jumped up and down, like a kid on Christmas day.

 

“Alright Chloe, don’t kill her.” Stacie laughed padding her on the back.

 

Beca found a house on the periphery of the forest. Within an hour or so, the house almost looked like a home. She sighed and looked away, she already missed the bubbly redhead.

Beca picked up her phone and dialled Luke’s number. She tapped her fingers against her leg waiting for Luke to pick up.

She needed to know if Emily was okay, she needed to get the pack back together. The whole pack. Beca knew it was a bad idea right after Emily left her in the pouring rain a few months ago. Shortly after she put Luke in charge of keeping Emily safe, without her knowledge.

 

“Luke speaking.” Beca could hear him through the phone.

“Where is she, Luke?” Beca asked, getting more and more concerned. She could hear him sigh, he couldn’t and wouldn’t keep it from his Alpha anymore.

“She’s dying Beca.” He said in a sad voice.

Beca didn’t know what to say, all she did was stutter.

A tear rolled down her face, in her shaky voice, she said.

“Care to elaborate?”

Luke didn’t want to tell her, but he had to. He felt as if he failed her. He failed his Alpha and he couldn’t protect his own family.

 

“She got shot. A silver bullet.” He added, trying to give Beca all he information he could remember about the shooter and the wound.

 

“Bring her to me.” Beca said in a stern voice. It made Luke shiver, no lycanthrope don’t ever want to disappoint their Alpha.

 

“Of course Mitchell.” He answered before he hung up the phone.

Beca walked towards the grand piano standing in the middle of an empty room. She sat down and let her fingers dance along the keys, creating the most angelic melody.

 

Once Chloe and Aubrey were done with the last touches, the sat down on the bed waiting for Stacie.

Chloe and Aubrey were having light banter when the door to the bathroom opened revealing Stacie in a tight black dress.

As soon as Aubrey noticed her, she dropped her jaw. The dress was hugging Stacie in all the right places and her makeup and hair were done to perfection.

“Stop drooling Aub.” Stacie winked. Aubrey just blushed and looked away. She didn’t understand what Stacie was doing to her, she couldn’t explain it but the tall brunette was slowly and surely opening her heart. Did she have a crush on her best friend?

 

“Come on girls! Let’s go party!” Stacie squealed, pulling both Chloe and Aubrey from the bed.

 

When girls got to the party, it was full steam ahead. Drinks were being poured, people were dancing and making out in various parts of the house and backyard.

Music was blasting through the speakers and the girls were having fun. Beca had left Chloe mind a while ago. The small brunette had been imprinted in Chloe mind, her beautiful cobalt eyes, and brown hair flowing perfectly over her shoulders. The girl was so mysterious, smart, beautiful and strong. She still couldn’t believe have Beca managed to beat up not just Tom, but also his friends. Chloe knew that there was more to Beca than she lets on, she just didn’t know what it was.

 

Chloe walked into the kitchen to grab another beer, she looked at the clock, and it was past midnight. She noticed Stacie and Aubrey dancing the middle of the living room, both girls were smiling and Aubrey’s hands were wrapped around Stacie’s neck, while Stacie’s hands rested on Aubrey’s hips. Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She knew they were made for each other, both girls seemed happier together than apart. Chloe was consumed in her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a tall muscular blond man with enchanting dark green eyes. He couldn’t have been more than thirty.

 

“You must be Chloe.” He said in his British accents smirking at the girl before him. Chloe was a bit confused, she had never seen or met the guy and somehow he knew her name.

 

“I am.” She hesitated before continuing.

“And you are?” She asked gesturing towards the man before her.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners?” He shook his head before offering his hand for Chloe to shake.

“Luke, I’m looking for Beca Mitchell.” He looked around the room.

Chloe frowned her brows, how did he know Beca and what was he doing here.

Chloe struggled between telling him or not. She didn’t know the man, what if he wanted to hurt Beca or what if he was the reason for her outburst. Not to say, Beca didn’t even mention a man named Luke. Now when Chloe came to think of it, she didn’t know a lot about the mysterious brunette. She didn’t even know where the girl grew up and she never talked about her family. However, this Luke boy obviously knew Beca.

 

“I don’t know.” She said truly. Luke just stared at Chloe, clearly not satisfied what the answer.

 

“I mean… She left earlier, saying something about buying a house.” Chloe added talking a sip from her beer, Luke was making her more and more nervous.

 

In the meantime Aubrey and Stacie noticed Chloe talking to the blond man in the kitchen, observing from a distant. When they saw Chloe getting nervous they walked into the kitchen.

 

“Everything okay in here?” Aubrey asked in a stern voice as she kept her eyes on Luke. Chloe looked over her shoulder seeing her friends had joined her in the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Chloe assured Aubrey.

“He is just looking for Beca.” She informed them.

They all shared a look before Luke broke the silence.

“Well, since none of you knows where Beca is, I better get going.” He spun around on his heels and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving the girls confused.

 

The morning started to come and Beca still hadn’t heard from Luke. She growled in anger and threw her glass of scotch across the room. It smashed against the wall and Beca let out a deep sigh. She jumped on to the counter when she heard a soft knock on the front door.

Beca went to the door. She closed her eyes before opening the door. As soon as the door opened, she saw Luke carrying an almost lifeless Emily.

 

“Give her to me.” Beca ordered. Luke carefully let Emily slip into Beca’s arms. She quickly carried her through the house and into the kitchen where she placed her on the dining table. She ripped off Emily shirt, revealing a hole on the left side of her stomach where the bullet entered. Her skin around it had become a dark blue and purplish colour and her veins were starting to become red.

 

“We need wolfbane.” Beca concluded. Luke widened his eyes. He walked over to Beca and looked down at Emily.

“Won’t it kill her?” He asked concerned. Beca slammed her hand on the table, before looking at Luke with bright yellow eyes.

 

“We need wolfbane.” she said again, emphasizing every word. Luke nodded quickly leaving the house to find some wolfbane. He wouldn’t cross his Alpha in a situation like this.

As soon as Luke had left, Beca let a tear roll down her cheek. She looked down at Emily. She had let her down, her pack and worst of all, her family.

 

“I’m sorry. Oh. I’m so sorry Emily.” She cried.

“I’m not letting you go ever again. I failed you. I failed as an Alpha.” Beca grabbed the corners of the counter, afraid that she’d punch something if she didn’t.

She wiped her face as Luke entered the kitchen again. He handed over the wolfbane to Beca. She took a couple of leaves. She looked up at Luke.

 

“Hold her down.” She said. Luke simply nodded and grabbed her arms.

“Absolva me Deus.” Beca begged before yanking the wolfbane in Emily shot wound. Emily cried out in pain when it made contact. She started to wiggle uncontrollably in Luke’s arms. Beca continued to rub the wolfbane on the wound. She could see how Emily was starting to turn. Her demonic side tried to take over to protect her, something that happened when a werewolf was badly hurting.

A scream could be heard throughout the whole forest. All of a sudden the fighting stopped, Emily laid completely tranquil on the dining table. Both Luke and Beca could hear her heart beating rapidly. The two of them shared a look before another loud scream could be heard from Emily. The small girl quickly sat up on the table, revealing bright yellow eyes. The young girl looked around the room confused, her eyes landed on Luke and Beca who were watching her closely.

 

“Beca?” Was all she managed to ask before passing out. 

 

** Dictionary: **

"Requiesce in pace." Latin for “rest in peace”

“Es mundus excrementi” Latin for “You’re a pile of shit”

“Absolva me Deus” Latin for “Forgive me, God”       

    

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
